The Pairing Files 3rd Edition
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Kaede, Fuwa, Kanzaki and Yada have found where Nagisa hid the third pairing files, and now it is their turn to see what their magnificent pairing loving Teacher has recorded about them. Plus will Nagisa ever find them?
1. the girl's turn

"This is it girls, the third Pairing files. Who knows what is in it" Fuwa said

"Not here!" Kaede said looking around

"Yeah he may be watching us" Yada said

"He?" Fuwa asked

"Koro-sensei" Kaede said

"Plus Karma and Rio may come back at anytime" Yada added.

"I suggest we get Yukiko and go back to my house and read the thing" Kaede said

"Good idea" The other girls said

* * *

"So this is what one of them looks like" Kanzaki said

"Yeah, too bad we can't locate the other two. Nagisa hid them way too well" Yada said

"I've asked Nagisa but he hasn't told me where he's keeping them" Kaede said

"So what did the guys do when thye read the files?" Kanzaki asked

"Got revenge of Koro-sensei" Fuwa said lazing back on Kaede's bed.

"So they read it and what else" Yada said

"Nagisa said something about betting" Kaede said

"Wow Nagisa must be cocky" Kanzaki said

"Try lucky, remember that contest with Class-A?" Kaede asked

"What about it?" Fuwa asked

"He could have clean sweeped it" Kaede said

"Wait but didn't he get tripped up?" Kanzaki said

"Yeah, so make that nearly clean sweep" Kaede deadpanned.

"So are there any order to these?" Yada asked

"Nagisa said that they start with Hayami and end with Okuda" Kaede said

"Hope you girls don't get embarrassed too easily" Fuwa said

* * *

"Crap" Nagisa said back at his hiding tree. "They're gone!"

"What are?" Sugino asked

"The 3rd pairing files" Nagisa said

"You actually had them, and hid them here only for them to be TAKEN!" Maehara shouted "WHY!"

"I was saving it to read" Nagisa said

"Do you still have the first two?" Isogai asked

"Yeah I do" Nagisa said "They in a spot no one will think of" Nagisa said

"My guess is you hid them alongside your perverted anime" Sugino said

"Dammit" Nagisa said

"Wait you did?" Isogai asked

"NO! I said dammit because you guys know about my ecchi anime selection" Nagisa said

"Dude, Fuwa and Mimura said about in the second file" Maehara said

"You seriously have a collection of perverted anime, anything good?" Isogai asked

"I'll tell you maybe later" Nagisa said "But for nwo we have to get the third pairing files back before Rio or Karma gets their hands on it"

"Good call" the four guys say running off.

* * *

"HE WHAT!" Koro-sensei panicked

"He appears to have misplaced the third pairing files" Ritsu said "But upon scanning the student's phones it appears Kayano has them and has also taken Nagisa's job of reading them"

"That's alright. I would hate for Karasuma to find out about them, I would hate to imagine what he would say if he found out that I keep a record of the student's relationship" Koro-sensei said

"Um sir" Ritsu said peaking around the side.

"He would probably go berserk when he found out if he and Irina and in them" Koro-sensei said before pausing "He's right behind me isn't he?"

"Yep" Ritsu said

"How long" Koro-sensei asked

"I would hate for me to find out about them" Karasuma said

"Oh look at the time, shop closes in ten minutes and I'm all out of snacks" Koro-sensei said disappearing

"Bastard calamari" Karasuma said "Now Ritsu"

"Nagisa has them" was all the A.I said before switching off.

* * *

 **The pairing files continue...only this time instead of the guys we have Kaede and a group of girls reading the third file, plus I wonder what's going to happen to the octopus, so like the last time, grab a comfy chair, a cup of your of your favourite drink and maybe a coupel of biscuits, a packet of chips or some chocolate and watch as four young girls read about the relationships of their classmates.**


	2. Sniper Cooking X

"Who is the lucky first couple?" Yada asked

"I would appear to our pair of snipers." Kanzaki said

"Why is it the snipers got together?" Fuwa asked

"Why else, because they were made for each other" Kaede said

"I'm pretty sure that was you and Nagisa" Fuwa giggled.

"HEY!" Kaede said

"What its true" Fuwa said

"Never mind that onto the file." Fuwa said

* * *

 **Subjects: Ryunosuke Chiba and Rinka Hayami**

 **date subject: Sniper Cooking X**

It was lunch at the school and Chiba was just finishing up with his sniper rifle. While he enjoy sniping it made him very hungry. Usually he would tuck into a nice bento made by his father, but not today; for today he was getting a lunchbox made by his sweetheart Rinka.

"Alright lunch time" Chiba said wiping his forehead as he grabbed his jacket and smiled.

"Hey there you are" Rinka said kissing him before handing him a bento box before opening her own and tucking into some chicken. "So good" she said smiling in delight. Chiba looked at Rinka's cooking before opening his bento. That was when he sensed something was wrong. Taking the pair of chopsticks and took a small bit of chicken and placed it in his mouth and chewed it a bit. He nearly gagged. The chicken was somehow bow sweet and spicy, crumbed and dry. Swallowing it he looked at Rinka who had the same combination, He decided that hopefully the eggs would be better. Pickinmg up one he looked at it, it seemed normal. So he took a bite; only to find it was full of eggshells and something else.

'Okay, so not the best I've had' Chiba said

"How is it?" Rink asked

"Good" Chiba lied.

"Oh good, it was the first time actually cooking" Rinka said as Chiba quickly shoved some more of what he dubbed Sniper Cooking X into his mouth and hoped he hadn't gotten food poisoning. Suddenly Rinka's phone rang

"Hey mum" she said answering it before looking concerned. "Yeah I gave it to him why?" she asked before looking at Chiba's bento box "Oh shit, mum I have to go, okay sounds good"

"What is it?" Chiba asked

"Appartently I got the lunch boxes mixed up. The one I made for you is at room, while the one I failed at making is in your hands" Rinka said "So here" she said offering a bit of her chicken to him. Knowing he had a bad lunchbox was a surprise; but knowing that Rinka could cook was a good sign. "I tried to make sweet chilli chicken by mixing honey, sugar and chilli powder together. Luckily my older sister came home and actually taught me hwo to make everything, Speaking of which mum said taht she should be here soon with yoru actual Bento" Rinka explained

"Good to hear" Chiba said

* * *

"Sniper Cooking X" Fuwa shivered

"Are you okay?" Kaede said

"Nothing worse than Sniper Cooking X, you know the Mystery Food X from Persona 4, just picture that only better" Fuwa said

"Gross" Tada said

"Okay next file" Kaede said as she opened up the next file.

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here after that pause I'm happy to bring you the first file. Now I have to say unlike the last two times I did this which had daily updates the 3rd files will follow the posting schedule of Fun Files where I uploaded every other day, so you probably won't see the next one until Saturday. That gives me enough time to actually plan out the series, but don't worry their still will be the fun of my other file stories it will just take longer...until my mind changes**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Level Up

"And the next file is: Yukiko's" Yada said

"What really?" Yukiko asked

"We could have seen what order we were in" Fuwa said

"I know" Yada said

"But it can also be fun not knowing" Kaede said

"So what's this one about?" Kanzaki asked

* * *

 **Subjects: Tomohito Sugino and Yukiko Kanzaki**

 **Date subject: Level Up**

Kanzaki stood outside her favourite arcade looking nervous. Usually she would be dressed differently, and last time she went in the tips of her hair were blonde. But today she was wearing a simple white dress. She sighed before moving on.

"Maybe father was right" Kanzaki said before she felt someone stop her

"And where do you think you're going?" a guy asked

"Home" she said shrugging him off before seeing it was a smiling Sugino "Tomohito"

"Hey babe, saw you outside the arcade, did you want to go in and play for a bit?" Sugino asked

"No, I'm sorry but I don't think I can" Kanzaki said looking away

"Hey, don't let him in here" Sugino said poking her forehead. "Because when that happens he's won. Now let's get something you feel comfortable in and go and play some games"

"Okay" Kanzaki said, an hour late they had returned with Kanzaki now dressed in a black shirt with a hawk design on it, a pair denim shorts, knee high leather boots and several bracelets, when she walked into the arcades she felt like the weight of her worlds was simply removed. No small part thanks to Sugino, who was giving her the most goofy smile.

"You look nice" Sugino said

"Really?" Kanzaki asked self-conscious

"Yeah, you look happier, and you look at your best when you're happy" Sugino said kissing her cheek, making the gamer blush.

"So what do you want to play first?" she asked as Sugino caught sight of a Tekken arcade cabnet

"What about Tekken?" Sugino asked

"You play Tekken?" Kanzaki asked

"I'm more of a Dead or Alive kind of guy" Sugino said with some hesitation

"I can understand the game is easier to pick up and play and has a deep story. Plus the girls are really cute" Kanzaki said

"What really?" Sugino asked

"Yeah, but its not as easy to play as Mortal Kombat"

"I meant the girls" Sugino said

"Sure, in fact I have several cosplay costumes of them" Kanzaki said sitting down waiting for her boyfriend to join her

"Seriously" Sugino asked joining

* * *

"Wait you have cosplay cosutmes of Dead or Alive Game characters?" Yada asked

"Several of them, thought my parents don't know anything about them" Kanzaki said

"How come?" Fuwa asked

"She keeps them here with Nagisa's animal costumes, heck I think Nakamura keeps a couple of yukatas here as well"

"How come?" Yada said

"Well, this is a three bedroom apartment" Kaede said

"Try more like Penthouse" Fuwa said

"So I have one bedroom, Aguri had one and the last one I turned into storage, which is being called the Class-E costume vault" Kaede explained

"Awesome" the other three girls said

* * *

 **So this chapter revealed hat Kanzaki still visits the arcade she went to during her rebellion, plus she likes Dead or Alive Cosplay. For those of you NOT in the know Dead or Alive is one of the biggest sources of fanservice among the Fighting genre, mainly because of its DOA Xtreme spin-offs which is basically skimpy swimsuits and volleyball with a off kilter physics engine if you know what I mean**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Caught in the rain

"So you keep all of our costumes, and Nagisa keeps the Pairing Files secret" Yada asked

"Yep" Kaede said

"Quick question, then how did we find the third file?" Fuwa asked

"I'm guessing Nagisa kept it there while we were at school before he could hide it with the others" Kaede said

"Oh the next one is Hinata and Hiroto's file" Kanzaki said

* * *

 **Subjects: Hiroto Maehara and Hinata Okano**

 **Date subject: Caught in the rain**

"well is this not what I wanted to do today" Okano said as she was running under the nearest shelter. She was soaked to the bone, and not to mention she was also wearing a white shirt, which was wet from the rain showing everyone she was wearing a pale pink bra today. Sitting down she sighed, "Today can't get any"  
"If you finish that sentence it will" Maehara said showing up

"Hiroto?" she asked as she stood up "What are you?"

"When one generally sees their girlfriend wet and cold, they usually come over and warm them up" Maehara said smiling

"How?" Okano said

"Like this" Maehara said giving her his jumper and pulling her into a hug. "Better?"

"Sort of" she blushed

"Well good" he said smiling before closing his eyes.

"You don't have an umbrella or anything do you?" Okano asked

"Yeah I do" Maehara said

"Where?" Hinata asked wanting to get out of the cold rain. She looked at Maehara concerned as he was only wearing his waistcoat and shirt.

"Over there" Maehara said pointing to the edge of the gazebo so it was close by, but for now the couple just stood there listening to the rain pouring down. The sound was soothing to the pair who was always on edge thanks to Class-A who had a grudge against the E Class; but luckily the class was like a major family and no one messed with Nagisa.

"Its peaceful" Okano said falling asleep, "I'm tired"

"Well you can rest when we get to my house" Maehara said walking over to get the umbrella.

"So how are we going to do this?" she asked

"Simple" he said kneeling down so she could get on his back, once she was on he gave the umbrella.

"What about our bags?" she asked as she felt their straps in Maehara's hands

"Taken care of" Maehara said as he dashed off into the rain with Okano hold the umbrella while on his back.

"This is fun" she laughed

"Sure is babe, sure is"

* * *

"Oh how romantic" the girls all swooned

"I'm really liking this side of the once playboy" Yada said

"I think its safe to say that all us girls brings out the best in the boys" Kaede said

"SO who's next?" Kanzaki asked.

"Let's see shall we?" Fuwa said turning the page

* * *

 **So unlike the last Maekano chapter which had kind of a bummer moment this one was happy and cheerful. I honesty kinda enjoyed writing this chapter as I do with most chapters, unlike the ones that are kinda lacklustre. Also I don't know if Maehara has anything under his jumper I just had that there so he had a layer to keep him more.**

 **On a side not I gotten another fanfic idea which I might actually do after this...I blame MGSV!**

 **until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Eternal Promise

"So far they all been sweet and fluffy" Yada said

"You complaining?" Fuwa asked throwing some popcorn into her mouth

"NO, just saying" Yada said

"Well, the first one was about all of us confessing, the second was us just interacting with each other. So what would this one be" Kaede said

"Well I think this one is going to be interesting" Fuwa said

"How so?" Kanzaki asked

"Read the title" Fuwa said

* * *

 **Subjects: Yuma Isogai and Megu Kataoka**

 **Date Subject: Eternal Promise**

Isogai was pacing around the front of the classroom, looking like his heart was about to go full bore. For he was about to do something he would usually never do.

"Hey Yuma; are you okay?" Kataoka said walking up to him; making him jump a bit

"Meg, hey" he said "How are you"

"Better than you at the moment" Kataoka said softly touching his shoulder "Are you okay?"

"Me, marry" he blurted out

"what?" Kataoka asked

"That came out way wrong" Isogai said realising what he said

"How does a proposal come out wrong" Kataoka said before what she said caught up with her what?

"I think I hear Koro-sensei calling" Isogai said about to walk off, only to be stopped by Kataoka

"Whoa, whoa, whoa are you actually proposing?" she asked

"I was, but now" Isogai said

"Yuma, we haven't been going out that long, and we're too young" she said smiling

"Okay, then how about this?" he said before closing his eyes to think, Kataoka just smiled at how goofy he was, once he opened his eyes smiling he gently took her hand.

"You ready?" Kataoka asked

"Of course, I know I'm not the most ideal boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I love you any less than those who are ideal for you. I will love you for eternity and beyond even when time ends for me I will love you. This is my eternal promise" Isogai said making Kataoka tear up, she laughed softly before looking him in the eyes.

"I too promise to love you always, through the hardest of times and the lightest of moments; for I don't care if you're ideal or not because you are my soul mate. The one I will cherish and hold closely to my heart for eternity and nothing will change that. I will too love you until the end of my time as this is my eternal promise." she said before they gently kissed.

"I love you" they both said smiling and tearing up.

"I think I got something in my eye" Isogai said

"it's called love and I have got it in my eyes" Kataoka said before placing her head to his shoulders enjoying her 'fiancé's' embrace.

* * *

"Could...could someone please past the tissues?" Yada asked

"Here" Fuwa said sniffling

"That was so beautiful" Kanzaki said

"I know, I hope they do get married" Kaede said blowing her nose.

"We should move on to the next one" Yada said

* * *

 **This was a nice chapter to write, considering I don't really do much romantic stuff, also go to YouTube and play the song For the dancing and the Dreaming just to set the background. I think these two are one of the big pairings of the fandom up there with Nagisa and Kaede, Karma and Okuda and Karasuma and Irina.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Cheer time

"girls I will seriously pay you to skip the next file" Yada said

"Why is it embarrassing?" Kaede chuckled.

"Yes" Yada blushed

"Wait what?" the other three

"You embarrassed, of all people" Kaede said

"Okay now I really have to know what happened" Fuwa said

* * *

 **Subjects: Justice Kimura and Toka Yada**

 **Date Subject: Cheer time**

Kimura was nervous for he had not seen Yada around anywhere, he asked a couple of the guys and they said they hadn't seen her. Even Rio and Kanzaki hadn't seen her

"Where is she?" Kimura asked dialling her phone.

"Hello?" she asked answering it

"Toka, where are you?" he asked

"I'm practicing" Yada said

"You're what?" Kimura asked as he's police senses kicked in as he moved towards the back of the classroom

"I'll be done in about half an hour okay, Irina-sensei wants me to practice something" Yada said

"Alright I'll meet up with you later" Kimura said "Bye sweetie"

"See you, chuu" she said blowing a kiss over the phone before hanging up. Kimura just smiled before he slipped into stealth mode and crept around the classroom. He peeked around the corner to hear

"GIVE ME AN I, GIVE ME AN L, GIVE ME AN O" Yada shouted

"What?" Kimura asked turning the corner and nearly fainted as he saw Yada wearing a cheerleader's uniform which showed her midriff and the white and red pleated skirt went to a couple of inches above her knees. Kimura quickly ducked back around the corner and tired to clamp his mouth shut, but ultimately he started to mouth how good Yada looked in that outfit. He decided to get another look in, only this time Yada flashed him. He ducked back into his hiding spot before he let "THAT IS SO HOT!" fly out of his mouth

"Justice?" Yada asked shocked before covering herself with pompoms. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried so I wanted to check up on, I never expected this" Kimura smiled

"Jerk" she huffed. "How much did you see?" she asked

"The uniform" Kimura said smiling

"OH well now that you've seen me like this I might as well" Yada said "GIVE ME AN I, GIVE ME AN L, GIVE ME ANO, GIVE ME A V, GIVE ME AN E, GIVE ME A Y, GIVE ME AN O, GIVE ME A U, WHAT'S THAT SPELL: I LOVE YOU!" she cheered out loud. Kimura was just stunned before softly smiling and walked over to her. He took her hand and looking into her eyes said

"I love you too" Kimura said before kissing her, Yada started to kiss back, only stopping to whimper when Kimura's hands went under her top,

"Justice" she whimpered as he kissed her neck lightly

* * *

"YOU DIDN'T!" the trio shouted

"No, we went to second base and stopped" Yada blushed "And we may have started on third base"

"NO WAY, you've gotten the furthest out of us" Fuwa said shocked

"I take he has a thing for cheerleaders?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, now can we see who's next?" Yada said

* * *

 **WOW 0_0! that was a bit bold considering the last one I did for this couple was more cutesy than fanservicery. Heck I think that's the raunchiest bit I've written for the Files series. don't worry through the next one should be tamer that this one**

 **So until next time I'** **ll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Fashionable Art

"Okay now that we've cooled down for that last file" Kaede said

"I agree" Fuwa said

"But you got to admit, you thought about your guys doing it to you right?" Yada asked smirking as Kaede looked away blushing

"Kaede?" Kanzaki asked

"Yes?" Kaede replied

"The file" Fuwa said

"Oh yeah" the green haired girl said opening the next file

* * *

 **Subjects: Sosuke Sugaya and Rio Nakamura**

 **Date Subject: Fashionable Art**

Nakamura was sitting in the shade after PE class with a sketchbook, and what appeared to be a blank design of a yukata.

"Man why is this so hard?" she asked as she pulled out a light green pencil and started to shade in the skirt part of it. Soon she finished the yukata's base colour.

"SO designing another Yukata huh?" Sugaya said walking up to her.

"Yeah I am, but I'm having trouble with the design" Nakamura said

"Need a hand?" he asked

"Sure" she said handing him the pad. Sitting down he took a black pencil and started sketching out a wave like design on the skirt section that went up one side. He quickly went to a dark pink colour and shaded in the obi which Nakamura left blank, soon he doodled in some flower petals leading away the wave design before continuing the petals around the cuffs.

"Wow that's pretty good" Nakamura said

"It's nearly finished" Sugaya said adding some dark blue alongside the opening of the top part leading to the obi.

"Now what about you keep the blue motif along here" Nakamura said pointing to the shoulders and down to the bust line.

"Not bad" Sugaya said "What is this for anyway?"

"A new design I've been wanting for one of my Yukatas" Nakamura said

"Really, wow you must like Yukatas"

"I have a few, and all of them I designed"

"What about that one you wore to the festival?" Sugaya said colouring in the wave with a dark green colour.

"Yep, that was my first design" Nakamura said

"So I'm designing a new yukata for you huh?"

"Pretty much" Nakamura said "My sister makes them for me"

"Wow, they were pretty good ones, the ones I've seen" Sugaya said

"I'll show you my other ones some day, I keep them at Kayano's place. In the same place as Nagisa's animal costumes"  
"That has to be awkward; considering you wore one" he laughed

"Don't speak about it" Nakamura said as she leant against him.

"So what do you think?" the artist asked his girlfriend

"I think it will be the best one I have, because the man I love designed it for me" she smiled softly kissing him before he set the book down and hugged her while kissing her.

* * *

"No way, she designed all of those!" Yada gasped

"Yeah. In fact she gave me one she designed

"Awesome" Fuwa said

"I'm getting a bit peckish" Kanzaki said

"Oh sorry I forgot the snacks, I'll go get them quickly" Kaede said dashing off

* * *

 **So the is probably the quickest one I wrote for this series so far. I felt like Nakamura is the kind of girl who is into fashion design despite the hopes of being an ambassador. So I had her with a blank design, and since this is a pairing thing and Sugaya is an artist the thing writes itself. Hopefully this attempt is better than my last SugaNaka pairing chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Nursemaid

"I brought the snacks" Kaede said as she set down cookies, cake and tea.

"Awesom Kaede" Fuwa said taking a cookie and biting into it.

"So who's next?" Yada asked

"I've got it" Kanzaki said

* * *

 **Subject: Takuya Muramatsu and Sumire Hara**

 **Date Subject: Nursemaid**

"This sucks" Hara groaned as Muarmatsu place a damp cloth on her head.

"You need anything?" he asked tenderly holding her hand while softly smiling

"Food" Hara said

"Anything in particular?" Muramatsu asked

"Anything just as long it doesn't turn out as bad as the porridge you made last time I was well, seriously what was in that?" Hara asked

"A bit of onion, garlic and wasabi"

"WASABI?" Hara asked

"Karma gave me the recipe" Muramatsu defended himself.

"That explains it huh?" Hara asked as she drifted off into a light snooze. Muramatsu just silently headed down into the kitchen. After an hour or so Murmatsu came back up and woke up Hara.

"How you feeling?"

"Hungry, but a bit better" Hara said

"Here, eat this" Muramatsu said placing down a bowl covered by a lid.

"What is it?" Hara asked opening the lid to reveal leek soup.

"I was reading up on natural cures and they said Leeks were on of the best foods, along with a bit of garlic" he said

"Thanks" Hara said as Muramatsu got a small bit of the soup on the spoon and blew on it

"Open up"

"AAH" Hara said as Muramatsu fed her. They kept this up until the soup was finished and placed to the side so Muramatsu could switch out cloths

"Thank you" Hara smiled holding onto her boyfriend's hand

"No problem" Muramatsu said

"So you're not going to get sick are you?" she asked

"Might not, but then again I knwo I would a great nurse to look after me" Muramatsu said as he pulled out a textbook to do his homework. He copied down the notes for Hara who was once again a sleep peacefully.

"I hope Koro-sensei doesn't mind me skipping today to look after Sumire" he added as a slight breeze fluttered in the window. Looking over at the desk was a pile of books and a piece of paper with an octopus on

'I hope she gets well soon' was written on the paper, It was all of today's lessons written down in what subjects were needed.

"Thanks sensei"

* * *

"That was sweet" Fuwa said taking another cookie

"I wish our guys did that" Yada said

"They might, all we would have to do is ask" Kanzaki said

"I agree" Kaede said "Next file"

"Next file" they all agreed.

* * *

 **Sorry I'm late guys I'm a bit under the weather, which is why I was writing a sick day chapter, also the leek soup was inspired by one of my fav shojo anime, (Yes I've watched a bit of Shojo) Fruits Basket.**

 **So until next**

 **WAIT! Did everyone read the last chapter where Nagisa is considering becoming a teacher, something I wrote about three weeks ago! I predicted what Nagisa's career could have been**

 **Now, So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside *HACK, COUGH, COUGH* when hopefully I'm better**


	9. Card Games

"Guys can we dodge my file?" Fuwa asked

"Why is it embarrassing?" Kaede said

"No, it contains something only my parents, me and Koki know about" Fuwa said

"That bad huh?" Kanzaki asked

"We're your friends, you can tell us"

"No it would be better if you read the file, then I'll explain afterwards.

"Alright" the other three said

* * *

 **Subjects: Koki Mimura and Yuzuki Fuwa**

 **Date subject: Card Games**

"And I place this face down and attack with Black Lustre Soldier aiming directly at the last of your life points, ending my turn and the duel" Fuwa said

"Again, that's what your fifth victory against me today" Mimura said

"Yep" Fuwa chuckled flashing the peace sign as she collected up her Yu-Gi-Oh! deck, which was a Yugi Evolution starter deck. So y7ou want a different card game?"

"Why not, its almost like you have Nagisa's skill level" Mimura said as he dealt out the cards for 21.

"That's crazy, I'm nowhere near he's level or ability" Fuwa laughed.

"Anyway, do you watch much card game anime?" Mimura asked

"Just Yu-Gi-OH, but I stopped watching that after the first season of 5Ds. Thought that week in hospital I did watch some of Zexal. My goodness did they kill the series, but besides from that just Wixoss series" Fuwa said looking at her cards

"Wixoss?" Mimura asked

"Basically Madoka Magica mixed with Yu-Gi-Oh!" Fuwa said

"Oh so its about magical girls playing card games." Mimura said

"Not quite, they're actually fighting for a wish that gets corrupted" Fuwa said

"Ouch" Mimura said as he looked at his cards before drawing a card

"21" Fuwa said showing the king and ace of hearts while smiling

"See what I mean?" he said pointing to her cards"

"Okay, okay...I am"

"What?" Mimura asked shuffling the cards.

"I am related to Nagisa, my mother and his father are siblings making us cousins. But my father cut her ties with her family; heck he doesn't know Nagisa and I interact; I just wish one day we'll get along" Fuwa said

"I'm sorry to hear that" Mimura said taking her hands.

"Thanks, hopefully we'll reunite" Fuwa said, unaware Nagisa over heard them while doing his infamous Ace of Spades twirl.

"One day you will, now hit me" Mimura smiled

"Okay" Fuwa laughed as she slapped him and dealt him a card.

"Ow" Mimura said

"Hit me" Fuwa said as Mimura did the same

"Stay" the both said, revealing their cards to show Fuwa won 20-18

"lucky" Mimura said as he kissed her

"Wow" Fuwa said "your kisses are still as good as our first" she giggled

* * *

"So you're Nagisa's cousin?" Kaede asked

"Yep, but like I said Dad doesn't want mum to see the Shiotas for some reason"

"We'll have Ritsu find out why" Yada said

"But that was a cute ending" Kanzaki said

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Fuwa asked

* * *

 **so what did you guys think of Fuwa's revelation about family? anyway I was a big fan of Yu-Gi-Oh and I started off with a Yugi Evolution Deck, over time I've had many different decks and styles of duelling. I'm even considering a Yugioh/Assassination Classroom fanfic which I may tie into the Files series or just a standalone story.**

 **Also Selector Infected Wixoss is a good anime you should check out, take the twists and turns and dark themes of Madoka Magica and apply them to Yu-Gi-Oh! and you have a general idea of the anime, but why do I have to wait for the next season.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Gentle actions

"So this is the strangest pairing ever right?" Yada said

"Pretty much" the others said

"Still, how did these two get together anyway?" Fuwa asked

"No idea. Nagisa is still trying to figure it out" Kaede said

* * *

 **Subjects: Ryoma Terasaka and Kiara Hazama**

 **Date Subject: Gentle actions**

Hazama clutched her shoulder as it felt stiff. She winced once when she adjusted thme

"You okay?" Terasaka asked

"Slept funny, so my shoulder's are stiff." She winced

"Here, put these together and lay down here" Terasaka said

"What are you up to?" she asked

"Just do it damn it" Terasaka said

"Okay okay" Hazama said removing her blazer.

"Here we go" Terasaka said slowly and gently gripping her shoulders and moving them in small circles

"That's good" Hazama moaned

"Enjoying this are you?" Terasaka asked working on her shoulder blades

"Yeah, it's so relaxing" she hummed.

"So anything making you tense?" Terasaka asked

"That damn Octopus" Hazama griped

"I know, he does get in our faces a lot doesn't he?" Terasaka commented.

"I just hope we'll be able to kill him" Hazama said

"Nagisa seems up to some way to prevent that" Terasaka informed the bibliophile

"How?" she asked looking back at him as her hips

"I don't know but he seems like he's onto something" Terasaka

"Can you keep it above my waist please"

"Sure thing, but I mean" Tereasaka said

"Above the hips" Hazama said falling asleep.

"Sure thing" Terasaka said stealing a kiss on the cheek

"WHOA!" she slapped him

"OW!" he gasped

"Don't do that alright" Hazama said

"I forgot we're not at that stage yet are" Terasaka said working on her shoulders again

"We'll get there one day, but just not while the octopus is around. Maybe after High School" Hazama sighed

"Okay, I guess so"

* * *

"Man those two are just confusing when it comes to their relationship" Yada said

"Tell me about it" Kaede said

"Maybe they should get them a room" Fuwa thought

"That would not be a good idea" Kanzaki said

"Agreed" the other three said

"Why are we alweays agreeing with You Kanzaki?" Yada asked

"Not sure"

* * *

 **SO I'm sorry this is late-ish, that was because I was working on Fate/Stay Mukomizuna: Moonlit Knight. A sequel to an earlier story, now this one was last minute but the rest hopefully wont and the KuraJima pairing and the big three will be here soon, ending the third edition. BUt don't worry I will do some more AC Fanfics upcoming soon. SO stay tuned**

 **But Until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Forest canopy

So who's next?" Fuwa asked

"Now if I remember what Nagisa said about them, the next one would be Kurahashi and Okajima" Kaede said

"I kind of feel sorry for Kurahashi, I mean she's dating the class perv" Yada said

"I feel for her" Kanzaki said

"I don't Nagisa actually let me read their last file, it seems like he's a good guy now" Kaede said

"I'm still holding doubt over him until I read his file.

* * *

 **Subjects: Taiga Okajima and Hinano Kurahashi**

 **Date Subject: Forest Canopy**

"Aw man" Kurahashi said

"What is it?" Okajima asked setting up a shot of a bird when he heard Kurahashi

"Someone's been littering here" Kurahashi said

"Fifty Yen its those jerkwads" Okajima said

"Of course, tehy have no idea about the balanced eco-system around here" she cried picking up some of the litter.

"Seriously; sometimes I think they do this kind of shit just to piss us off" Okajima said taking the picture before helping his girl clean up the area. The two laughed when a chipmunk try to steal a ramen cup for cover.

"Here you go little guy" Kurahashi said holding out some acorns for it, when Okajima took a picture of the event. He had to admit she looked her best when smiling while interacting with nature and animals.

"Hey" Kurahashi shouted

"What's up?" Okajima asked

"Do you want to head down to the lake?" she asked sweetly. Okajima had to think about it, considering most of the others considered him the class pervert and were waiting for the day he did something wrong to Kurahashi so they could attack him, but some of the others knew he wouldn't do anything to her without her permission.

"Hey, come on" she said softly clasping his hand. "I trust you" she said as the pair went off to the lake. Once they were there Okajima took some landscape picture while Kurahashi changed into her swimsuit.

"Oh man, this is going to be hard" he said

"I'm ready" she said walking out in a bikini which had red and white stripes on it. "If you don't like this one I can try on my other one"

"You brought a second bikini?" Okajima asked

"Yep, I'll be right back"

"She's going to kill me one of these days, with her beauty" he muttered

"Tada" she laughed coming out in a white bikini covered in strawberry prints.

"Cute!" Okajima exclaimed as he snapped a photo, then realised

"Maybe this will be a better photo" she said sitting on the edge and draped her arms over one of her knees, while placing the other foot in the water. Finally she laid her head on her arms and gave a cute smiled. It was this pose that Okajima took the photo.

"That's a keeper" he said as they pair walked over to each other and did they special sign of affection: kissing each other's noses.

* * *

"Okay so that was kind of cute" Fuwa said

"And it seemed like he didn't want to do anything perverted to her" Kanzaki said

"But still, who has the information to this events to write them up. Surely Koro-sensei would be either heard or seen" Kaede said

"Who cares, the next one hopefully will be good" Yada said

* * *

 **I have to say while this seem like an odd pairing its one I quite enjoy writing and also usually make this couple have a ton of fluffy and cute moments. Now the question Kaede asked, it will be addressed in the last chapter, but I can't decide if its Nagisa or the girls who will discovered it**

 **So I'll leave that here for now and until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	12. Icy Delight

"I hoep this is good" Fuwa said

"As her best student I should review it as to see if its decent" Yada said

"Oh great, tell me she's not flaunting her goodies in it" Kaede said

"Jealous mucuh?" Fuwa asked

"Come on let's not taunt her okay guys?" Kanzaki asked

"Easy for you to say, you're bigger than her" Yada smiled

"That's it!" Kaede said slamming a pillow over Yada's head.

"Shall we?" Fuwa asked

"Yep" Kanzaki said

* * *

 **Subjects: Tadaomi Karasuma and Irina Jelavic**

 **Date Subject: Icy Delight**

"Okay, okay I think I got this" Irina said trying to balance

"Tell me you've skated before" Karasuma said standing still on the ice.

"Maybe" Irina mumbled.

"Here" he said taking her hand and pulled her along "There we are"

"I'm doing it, I'm skating" she said letting go of Karasuma.

"Well until you're better at it, just hold onto me when you're feeling unbalanced" Karasuma said

"Okay" she said slowly moving forward, stumbling a few times

"Okay, I got you" Karasuma said catching her

"Thanks" Irina said letting go of him and skated off. She was doing very well for her first time, she was skating forward before shifting backwards whcih spooked Karasuma. So much so he sped up and collided with the wall of the rink sending him into a snowbank on the other side, right where a couple of his students were. Video cameras at the ready

"I hope you enjoy detention on monday" he said as Irina stood where he crashed

"That was ever so graceful" Irina laughed

"I thought you couldn't skate" he said

"I never said that"

"You said maybe" Karasuma said getting back in the rink

"Its been a while" Irina laughed before gliding away

"That's it!" Karasuma said racing after here

"Uh OH!" Irina said speeding up. She looked behind to see Karasuma nearly on top of her. "Whoopsie" she giggled as she dodged, and he went into the wall again

"That hurt" he grunted. "Why, oh why did I come out here when she was this good" Karasuma groaned

"Because you love me" Irina said flirtly

"Alright" Karasuma smiled kissing her, much to the delight of their students. "DETENTION!" he shouted out while laughing

"You're getting good with those kids" Irina said

"I'm their teacher" Karasuma smirked before being pulled into another kiss.

"I love you" Karasuma said smiling shocking Irina.

"I love you too" Irina said holding his hand as the pair glided away

* * *

"Ooh, that was sweet" Kaede said

"And she didn't flash anyone" Yada said

"She hadn't done anything like that since...Shinigami" Kanzaki said

"That creepy bastard, after Nagisa deals with Shiro hopefully he deals with him" Fuwa said

"Or Koro-sensei does" Kaede said

"Now next file" Fuwa said

"Oh no, please don't" Kaede whimpered

* * *

 **Hey guys so that was the first of the big 3 pairings for this edition. I wanted to write something romantic and sweet for these two again and ice skating just popped into my head, only to listen to some Frozen songs. Not Let it GO though.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	13. Classroom Serenade

"Hand it over Kaede" Yada said

"No, you didn't want any of your file read!" Kaede said

"But we did anyway, so what's it going to be?" Fuwa asked

"NEVER!" Kaede said

"Oh well" Fuwa said started tickling the pudding lover while Kanzaki slipped the file out of her hands

"Traitors" she glared at them with tears in her eyes.  
"We'll get you pudding later" Fuwa said

* * *

 **Subjects: Nagisa Shiota and Kaede Kayano**

 **Date subject: Classroom Serenade**

Nagisa was class duty so he had to stay behind and clean the classroom. Looking about he noticed a lack of teachers so he grabbed the broom and started to sing into it

" _I'm hooked on a Feeling, I'm high on Believing that you're in love with me~"_ he sang, unaware that Kaede had forgotten something important, so she came back for it only to see her boyfriend pretending to be a rock star using a broom as a microphone. She successfully held her laughter in for two minutes, upon the third she let loose a giggle. Nagisa heard this and tripped up. This only made Kaede laugh hard

"Quiet" Nagisa grumbled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I Needed this" Kaede said picking up her homework.

"You could've phoned and I would have brought it to you" Nagisa said sweeping away

"You were singing, into a broom" Kaede said

"I know I'm not a good singer" Nagisa said

"If that was bad singing, I would that to here really bad singing" Kaede said

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"You can actually sing" Kaede said "And I was quite enjoying it"

"Oh well in that case: _Lips as sweet as Candy, it taste is on my mind, girl you got me thirsty for another cup of wine_ " Nagisa sang

" _Got a bug from you boy, But I don't need no cure. I'll just stay the victim If I can for sure. All the good love when we're all alone, keep it up boy, you really turn me on"_ Kaede joined in singing sweetly shocking Nagisa who just smiled and nodded

" _I'M HOOKED ON A FEELING, AND I'M HIGH ON BELIEVING THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME!_ " they sang together before bursting out laughing, smiling at each other before entering a kiss.

"Man I really am hooked on a feeling" Nagisa said smiling as he pulled her into a soft hug making her smile

"So anything you wanted to do after we're done here?" Kaede said

"There's an awesome sci-fi movie I want to see; so do you want to watch that?" Nagisa asked

"Sure" Kaede said

* * *

"He can sing?" Fuwa asked

"Yep, and rather well" Kaede said eating a pudding cup

"And he's sister a big time singer so there must be more than just luck and swordsmanship in the family, and that is singing" Kanzaki

"Yep, and maybe kissing" Kaede said smirking

"Yeah right" Yada huffed

"He's got massive amount of luck remember" Fuwa said

"So shall we read the last file?"

* * *

 **So this is what happens when I take inspiration from real life. I was actually singing the Song Nagisa was singing, so catchy! Anyway I was cooking as well and singing along when Dad got home, I turned around to check dinner and he was closing the door. So I just stopped and lowered my headphones. Awkward moments AHOY. Also the song and the Awesome Sci-Fi movie are connected. So take a guess at what movie Nagisa is referring too, if not I'll reveal the answer on the last chapter for this edition.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	14. Shall we

"so this is it, the last file" Kaede stated

"And the only couple we haven't come across is Karma and Okuda" Yada said

"And who know what those tow will get up to in this" Fuwa said

"Mayhbe it will be something cute" Kanzaki said

"Who knows"

* * *

 **Subject: Karma Akabane and Manami Okuda**

 **Date subject: Shall we**

Okuda stood before Karma who looked irritated

"NO put your hand here" she said placing it on her right hip. "And hold onto my hand" she said

"And we're doing this because?"

"I thought it would be nice to dance as a couple" she blushed

"Okay" Karma said starting to lead her to the beat of the silent music in his head. Manami just rested her head on his chest while he started to hum.

'He's so gentle. But taht only happens when I'm around him alone, why can't he be like this all the time' she thought

"Hey, smile. My beautiful princess" Karma said as the pair continued their slow dance

"Why do you only drop your rough demeanour around me?" she asked

"Who said I dropped it in the first place, instead maybe you just got around it, the only other person to do so was my younger sister Kiyoko" Karma said holding her close to his heart.

"I really did that?" she asked shocked

"Sure did. Not even Nagisa has gotten this far into my real persona, and he's my best friend" Karma said

"Karma" Manami said

"Yeah?"

"Just quiet and dance" she said as she was continued to be lead in a wonderful soul dance. Karma rested his head on hers making the smaller girl smile and the feeling of love surge through her. After an hour they ended their dance with a bow from Karma and a curtsey from Okuda.

"Another time milady" Karma said

"Of course milord" she said before giggling. Suddenly a pair of idiotic D-Class student spotted

"What trash, and that dancing was terrible. Such an ugly person" they said Karma was about to kill them when he noticed Okuda missing

"Excuse me" Okuda said

"What?" They asked

"Nothing" she shrugged before delivering a critical shot to the nads from them.

"Ouch" the three boys said, two of them dropping like sacks of iron potatoes.

"Shall we honey?" Okuda said walking off smiling

"Sure, yep" Karma said feeling their pain before smirking "That's my girl"

* * *

"You think those two would learn" Yada said

"Totally, what is that the tenth time they've gotten thrashed by us?" Fuwa asked

"I lost count" Kaede said bored

"Seriously" Kanzaki said

"But they were so cute before that" Kaede said holding up the folder.

* * *

 **So the final pairing has been done and Karma now knows that Okuda can handle herself, plus while we had Nagikae singing I felt that Karnami dancing would fit nice, and the song I listened to while writing this was a lullaby version of Attack on Titan's Reluctant Heroes**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	15. The End

"So what to do with this?" Kaede asked as she held up the folder of the pairing files.

"Hide it so Karma cannot find it" Fuwa said

"Give it back to Nagisa so he can hide it with the other files" Kanzaki said

"Or give it back to him, follow him and find out where the other files are hidden!" Yada exclaimed

"YES!" the others said

"Thank you" a voice said as he took the folder and left

"Now for the files...They're gone!" Kaede said

"WHAT!" The others said

* * *

"That was too close" Nagisa said dropping his stealth stance and sighed. He finally located them, luckily the girls had them; he would have to apologise to trhe four later

"Did you get them?" Mimura asked as he, Sugino and Kimura ran up him.

"Right here" Nagisa said holding up the files

"Awesome" Sugino said as he plucked out of his hands and read his file, passing it around until everyone read their personal files.

"But now we have to find out who wrote these" Sugino said

"HEY!" Kaede shouted as the girls rushed up to them, the files still clearly shown in Nagisa's hands, who quickly put them behind his back.

"Hey sweetie" Nagisa said as Kaede kissed him. She walked backwards a bit smiling. Nagisa realised his hand was empty "HEY!"  
"Thanks for these, we thought we lost them" Kaede said smiling

"I was going to hide them so no one can find them" Nagisa said

"And where would that be?" Kaede asked

"Not telling" Nagisa smirked taking the files back

"Come on" They all said

"And risk Koro-sensei getting them back! No way; besides we have something else to deal with" Nagisa said "And we'll do it after school"

* * *

The next day after school Karasuma was glaring at Koro-sensei

"What's with the look from Karasuma?" Sugino said

"Who knows" Nagisa said

"So what are we doing?" Kaede said

"OUTSIDE NOW" Karasuma growled as he shoved the octopus outside

"We're talking to the writer of the files" Nagisa said looking back at the monolith in the classroom "Isn't that right Ritsu?"

"Dang it, I've been found out" Ritsu said

"Wait, are you saying?" Sugino said

* * *

"That's right I Ritsu Ji am the writer of the Pairing files, along with some help from Ryushi Korogane, who you all know as Koro-sensei" Ritsu said

"Why?" Kaede asked

"Screw that, HOW!" Yada said

"Mini-Ritsu she used our phones to gather the data on the dates Koro-sensei couldn't pick up on, in other words if it wasn't in the Class E area Ritsu would record it" Nagisa said

"Correct" Ritsu said smiling

"But why help him?" Kaede asked

"Well if you must know" Ritsu said blushing

"No way" the girls said

"Way" the guys said

"Yes I have a crush on this cute A.I. who works in game development and music" Ritsu blushed

"Don't me us, you like Vocaloid" Nagisa said

"NOT SO LOUD!" Ritsu said

"But isn't it?" Fuwa asked

"You can have guys as well, my sister uses the male one to help her with her music sometimes" Nagisa said

"But Miku is the cutest" Kaede said

* * *

"So Ritsu has a crush, if only she can date them" Koro-sensei said as a gun loaded

"Well, I wouldn't get your hopes up of recording it" Karasuma said

"Eep...wait I still have some of those chocolate balls Nagisa made" Koro-sensei paled at the sight of a SHotgunb in his face.

"No way!" Karasuma said as he aimed

"Catch ya!" Koro-sensei said disappearing

"Son of a" Karasuma swore.

* * *

"I won" Koro-sensei said

"Did you really have to do that?" a voice asked

"Ah Aguri" Koro-sensei said blushing

"I see the antidote has returned you to human form yet" Aguri said

"Not yet, but soon" Koro-sensei said

"And when you become human?" Aguri asked

"Then we'll be wed" Koro-sensei said

"Really?" Aguri asked

"Yeah" the yellow teacher said.

"Okay" she said just hugging him.

* * *

"So what are you going to do with the files?" Kaede asked

"I'm going to hide them with the others" Nagisa said

"And where are they?" Kaede requested

"Safe and sound" Nagisa said kissing Kaede on the cheek

"So are you going to tell me here they are"

"Later" Nagisa said slipping the files into his bag.

* * *

That night Nagisa stood on his bed before moving a loose roof tile from which he removed a box. Opening the box revealing the other two files he quickly slipped in the third before placing the box and files back where they would be safe. He also looked around and jumped off his bed and pulled out a box of DVDs from under his bed and quickly pulled one out and wait over to his player and put the disc in, settling down to watch one of his favourite anime while protecting the keys to their downfall from blackmail.

"Life is grand" he said kicking back. "And nothing will change that"

* * *

 **Hey guys so this is the last of the Pairing Files 3rd edition and of the Pairing Files Trilogy. Wow 45 different files of fluff, warm fuzzy feeling, romantic comedy and pairings. Now this won't be the last you see of the Files-series for I may be back with a new Fun Files in the future but for now I'm going to be working on some one-shot stories.**

 **Now onto the usual thank yous: to my usual reviewers of: animeandmangafangirl Playerhood17 Maski1 Nagisa101 Jonjames274 and a special thanks to Dr-J33 for inspire the Pairing Files series with his pairing stories, go check them out. Not to mention those who just decided to click on this for fun or boredom, hope you had a good read of it, those who had followed and favourite thank you, and to the Assassination Classroom Fan Community thank you for being awesome =D**

 **Now I think that's all, no wait the sci-fi movie Nagisa mentioned in his file was of course Guardians of the Galaxy from last year, good movie almost this generation's Star Wars. And before I go I'll be posting one of the first of the one-shots after this called Class E File: The Rescue which was mentioned in Class E Fun File Chapter 20.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside, See Ya!**


End file.
